b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10 the Fraccion!
Ben 10 the Fraccion! is the third chapter of Bleach: Ultimate Alien Volume I. Summary In the aftermath of Ben Tennyson's arrival, the Espada are questioned by their respective Fraccion, or subordinates (at least those who have them), about Ben: Lilynette Gingerbuck, Starrk's sole Fraccion (who looks like a child), comically attacks him as he tries to sleep, demanding answers; Baraggan's Fraccion express their amazement at Ben's arrival and abilities, but Baraggan assures them that Ben is useless; Harribel's three female Fraccion - Apacci Emilou, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun - have mixed beliefs, with the former two dismissing him as unimportant and the latter chiding them for it, leading to a comical argument; Nnoitra simply tells his sole Fraccion, Tesla Lindocruz, that Ben might be a strong opponent; Grimmjow says the same to his Fraccion. Later, in Aizen's throne room, Ben is once again called upon to test his abilities, this time against Baraggan's Fraccion due to the elderly Espada's insistence that Ben is useless. He sends out Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, an effeminate cross-dresser, much to the disgust of the audience. Ben turns into Chromastone, but the fight becomes annoying, so he transforms into Goop instead and quickly defeats the surprised Charlotte. Angry, but undeterred, Baraggan sends out Abirama Redder, an aggressive, fight-loving Arrancar. Ben responds by turning into the equally aggressive Rath, much to Avirama's delight. The fight quickly escalates into a brawl, which eventually ends when Ben transforms into Terraspin (much to Avirama's disappointment) and wins. Enraged, Baraggan proceeds to viciously berate the two Arrancar for losing. To the surprise of everyone in the room, Ben as Swampfire stands up for them and insults Baraggan. The frustrated Baraggan leaves in a huff, and Charlotte and Avirama thank Ben for standing up for them before leaving. Aizen asks Ben if he has decided on which Espada he wishes to serve under. After a brief contemplation, Ben chooses Harribel. Nnoitra mocks this decision, but Ben is not intimidated. After everyone leaves, Apacci asks Ben if he chose Harribel simply based on her looks, threatening violence against him if he responds affirmatively. To her (and her fellow Fraccion and mistress's) surprise, Ben declares that he would have picked Harribel even if she were not the Tercera (Third) Espada; he chose her because her presence was the least off-putting, adding that he feels the same way about Starrk but believes that he would not be able to learn much from him (to the amusement of Harribel and her Fraccion). Accepting his explanation, Harribel welcomes Ben into her Fraccion. Character Debuts *Lilynette Gingerbuck *Charlotte Cuuhlhourne *Abirama Redder *Ggio Vega *Findor Carius *Nirgge Parduoc *Choe Neng Poww *Apacci Emilou *Franceska Mila Rose *Cyan Sung-Sun *Tesla Lindocruz *Shawlong Koufang *Edorad Liones *Ylfordt Granz *Di Roy Rinker *Nakeem Grindina Aliens Used *Chromastone (story debut) *Goop (story debut) *Rath (story debut) *Terraspin (story debut) *Swampfire Trivia *The Fraccion are all introduced in this chapter. *Ben becomes a Fraccion at the end of this chapter. Category:Chapters Category:Ultimate Alien Volume I Chapters